


Звездопад

by Lili_T_h, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Звездопад

— Сладкий.

Питер не видел Тони, только слышал и ощущал едва ли не кожей.

Чувствовал едва ощутимое движение воздуха, когда Тони говорил, его запах: легкий свежий парфюм, немного технической смеси, которая пропитала его, казалось, на клеточном уровне, и что-то еще, что Питер никак не мог распознать.

Наноботы расползались по нему, слегка холодя кожу. Они фиксировали запястья, застилали глаза так, что не открыть. А еще давили и дразнили в нужных местах, гармонично работая в паре с Тони — кто бы мог подумать, что интуитивное управление в костюме можно использовать вот так? Уж точно не Питер. А вот Тони додумался. Поэтому на Питере сейчас не было ничего: сзади вместо не то кресла, не то кровати его придерживал Марк-50. Он же, благодаря мыслям Тони, фиксировал Питера, и он же его дразнил.

Язык у Тони горячий и мокрый, скользил по шее, добавляя контраста с прохладными наноботами, и еще больше раззадоривал. Питера вело — кровь стучала в ушах, чуть приглушая все звуки, с члена вяло ползла капля смазки — обострившаяся чувствительность сводила с ума. Хотелось уже хоть чего-нибудь, только бы вот прямо сейчас.

Но Тони не спешил.

Питер и не подозревал в нем такой выдержки. Впрочем, все мысли отошли на второй план после того, как Тони совершенно неожиданно вобрал в рот член Питера.

— Боже, — проскулил Питер, пытаясь дернуться, но у него не вышло.

Наноботы идеально выполняли свою задачу. Тони же явно дразнил: касался языком, раззадоривал, гладил, будто развлекался со вкусной конфетой.

Питер дурел от контрастов: от жара рта Тони и холода наноботов. Его уже потрясывало. Тони искусно доводил его до грани и тут же тормозил, переключаясь на другой участок тела.

Под веками ползли разноцветные круги.

— Я больше не могу, — сдавленно прошептал Питер, — ну же, Тони!

Тони только хмыкнул. Ну конечно, Питер был виноват сам, нарвался, но это уже было невыносимо, а Питер никогда не отличался терпеливостью.

— Господи, — простонал Питер.

Тони провел пальцами по его груди, задел соски, чуть сжимая, дразняще, мимоходом, будто отчетливо ловя ту острую грань наслаждения, не давая ей разойтись.

Тони тоже стонал. Тихо. Но Питер чувствовал эту легкую звуковую волну буквально каждой клеточкой своего организма, и это еще больше будоражило его.

С перекрытым зрением все и без того обостренные реакции кричали сиренами то тут, то там. Все это замешивалось в дикий коктейль с возбуждением, и к концу экзекуции из разномастных касаний, поглаживаний и пощипываний Питер был однозначно невменяем. Он весь — будто оголенный нерв, мог только реагировать и стонать.

Выбраться он уже не пытался.

— Умница, — прошептал Тони, и наноботы зашевелились.

Питер потерялся в пространстве. Кажется, его перевернуло. Но вестибулярный аппарат отказывал под гнётом возбуждения. Да и стопроцентное доверие к Тони отключало половину защитных механизмов.

Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал скользкий язык между ягодиц, и застонал требовательно и жалобно.

— Торопыжка, — фыркнул Тони, и волна теплого воздуха на коже тут же сменилась волной мурашек.

Питер застонал громче, и Тони тут же толкнулся глубже, погладил, подразнил, прикусил левое полупопие и, наконец, сжал ягодицы ладонями, сильно разводя в стороны так, что чувствительная кожа тут же натягивалась под давлением.

Наноботы продолжали удерживать его на месте, будто слегка вибрируя, и Питер не смог ни податься назад, ни повертеть задницей.

Тони сдался довольно быстро для человека, который обещал Питера помучить как следует.

Скользкие пальцы прошлись, сперва едва ощутимо, но потом все же скользнули внутрь, разминая и подготавливая. Питер всхлипнул от облегчения. Хотелось еще больше, чтобы Тони наконец-то вошел, и все закрутилось и сгорело так.

Но Тони продолжал готовить, разминать, добавляя все больше и больше смазки, как и всегда доводя до грани.

Питер в очередной раз потерялся в ощущениях, впадая в транс от ритмичных движений пальцев, поэтому, когда Тони наконец заменил их членом, едва не взвыл в голос.

Питер по-прежнему не мог ничего: только принимать и наслаждаться от разгоняющегося тепла внутри, сходить с ума от сенситивной перегрузки и дрожать. Всем остальным действиям мешала любимая нанопижама Тони.

А потом его накрыло разом: от низа живота вверх вспороло все внутренности острым крюком наслаждения так, что он, кажется, даже потерялся на секунду-другую.  
Где-то на грани, еще не придя в себя, он услышал запыхавшийся голос Тони:

— «Звездопад».

И почувствовал, как наноботы исчезают, а вместо них его ловят крепкие руки, и наконец расслабленно прикрыл глаза.


End file.
